A night of duty forgotten and passion awakened
by prickly-rose
Summary: A mad Hermione Granger, goes looking for the Head Boy Draco Malfoy, to give him a piece of her mind. Except things don't go as planned.


Title: A night of duty forgotten and passion awakened.  
Rating:R  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling.

A/N-This is my first fanfic! Im so happy. Please read and review! I'd appreciate comments of any kind! Thanks, pricklyrose.  
............................................................................................................

Tap, tap, tap, went Hermione's shoes on the castle's cold stone floor. It was her night to patrol, and her partner Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Frustration mingled with anger bubbled away inside her. If this was the first time Malfoy tried to skive off patrol duty, maybe she wouldn't have been so angry. But no, he tried getting out of it _every_ time. This time, was just one too much. Hermione was pissed off.

As she marched down to the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione thought about all the hexes she would like to try on Malfoy. When she reached the entrance to the common room, she realised that she didn't know the password. Luckily the door opened, and not taking any notice to who just exited the dungeon, Hermione purposely strode in.

She knew he had to be here. She had checked the common they so unfairly were forced to share, and he was not there. He wasn't in the Great Hall and she even checked the Library, just in case. He was nowhere to be found, so that left only the Slytherin dorms.

As she entered the common room, she took in the dank stone walls and the uncomfortable looking wooden chairs. There wasn't even a fire, and it was the middle of winter. She figured that all this coldness and harshness only contributed to the Slytherin's already cold and harsh nature.

There were two people sitting in the cold common room, Hermione walked up to them."Where is he," she asked, looking from one student to the other. "Where is that slime ball that you people worship?".

Hermione took no notice to who she was speaking to. If she had she would've seen that she was addressing two frightened looking first years. All the first years in the castle had heard about their Head Girl's temper and decided that it was best to keep out of her way. But now, being face-to-face with their hot headed leader, they realised that the rumours did her no justice. She was so much more scarier than everyone thought.

Timidly, one spoke up. "He's up there," he pointed, "up in the bathrooms".

Hermione spun on her heel and marched up the stairs. She dimly wondered why Malfoy was using the Slytherin bathroom's when he had his own private bathroom back in their dorm.

When she reached the door to the Slytherin males bathroom she turned the door knob and entered the room. Hermione was stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was the most bizzare scene she ever witnessed. The whole Slytherin Quidditch team was seated inside the large bathtub in the middle of the room. She was immediately repulsed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" came the reply by the none other Draco Malfoy. Malfoy stepped out of the tub, wearing swimming trunks, and grabbed a towel from the pile in the corner of the room.

Hermione was speechless. She was prepared to confront Malfoy. But she wasn't prepared to confront him in front of the whole Quidditch team, and when he was half naked.

"If you didn't notice, this is a male bathroom, in the Slytherin common room. And your a Gryffindor who is also a female. Answer my question, what are you doing in here?" repeated Malfoy.

"I, I, I came looking for you". _Oh great_, thought Hermione,_ I turn into a bumbling idiot now_.

Malfoy noticed her stutter and grinned. "You came looking for me, oh how touching. I didn't know you cared so much Granger." he scoffed.

Hermione gathered her wits and shut her open hanging mouth. "Don't be so smug Malfoy. Im only here because it's our turn to patrol and Im not letting you out of it that easy this time".

"Well as you can see Im busy," said Malfoy. Looking over his shoulder. "Im having a Quidditch meeting".

"Oh please," snorted Hermione "you can't expect me to believe that rubbish. A Quidditch meeting, in the bathroom, in the tub. More like a 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' session" laughed Hermione.

"Believe what you like, we don't care what a filthy mudblood like you thinks," sneered Malfoy.

Quick as a flash, Hermione's hand wipped out and smacked Malfoy on the cheek. "Don't you ever call me that again Malfoy".

"Or what. Don't you see, you're in the Slytherin dungeons, with the Slytherin Quidditch team who would love to draw your blood, no Scar-Head or Weasle to save you, and no one will hear you scream. Don't you think you should be scared" whispered Malfoy as he slowly advanced on Hermione.

Hermione unconsiously started taking steps back as Malfoy got closer. _Maybe this wasn't so smart_ she thought as what Malfoy said sunk in. But Hermione was brave. If she was going to die, she was going to go down fighting.

She didn't realise that Malfoy had forced her to back out of the room and out of the door. As she opened her mouth to speak, Malfoy slammed the door in her face.

Hermione was stunned. She could hear laughter coming from the other side of the door. Now Hermione was furious.

She kicked the door open and stood in the door frame. Her hair seemed to crackle with electricity and her eyes, which were usually the colour of chocolate, were firey and bright with anger.

She camly walked up to Malfoy and in a hoarse whisper, told him to follow her if he knew what was good for himself. The rest of the young men in the room stared at Hermione with awe. She looked so powerful, and amzingly beautiful. Malfoy noticed this too, so he quickly grabbed his clothes and followed her from the room.

Hermione strode out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Pass the two young students she scared previously and out the common room door. She quickly walked up the passage way and went straight to her dorm on the third floor. She occassionaly looked back, just to make sure that Malfoy was still following. If she was less mad, she would have seen the hilarity in the situation. A mad Hermione Granger with a wet, half naked Draco Malfoy slipping along behind her.

When she reached the portrait of the founders of the school which covered the entrance to her dorm, she screamed the password. Startled, the occupants of the portrait stared at their Head Girl and their Head Boy behind her and swung open. As the portrait shut, whispered conversations could be heard coming from the portrait.

Hermione walked into the middle of the common room and turned to look at the person, who she considered unfit to share her space with. Hermione had heard of all the girls go on about how handsome Draco Malfoy was. She herself could never see it, until at that moment. As she looked at the wet shorts clad man in front of her, she wondered where the pointy chin, stringy boy from first year had gone, and where this handsome, broad shouldered and lean muscled man came from. For a second Hermione forgot why she was so mad and just looked at the beautiful creature in front of her.

The moment that followed would have Hermione playing it over and over in her head for many years to come. She never understood what happend or what possed her. All she knows is that suddenly, she was standing mere centimetres from the enemy that she hated so passionately for six years. She was so close that she could feel that dampness of his skin.

Hermione ran her hand lightly over Draco's shoulders. Draco, for he was no longer the evil Malfoy, he was the beautiful Draco. She touched his cheek and followed her hand with her gaze. Soon she was looking into his eyes, and she longer saw hate there. She saw the same want and passion that was building inside of her.

Slowly Draco raised his hand and caressed Hermione's cheek. He placed finger light touches on her freckles and affectionately slipped her lose hair behing her ear. His hand dipped lower to her neck, as her hand did the same. No words were spoken. But none were needed, for all that did need to be said was said with their touches.

Hermione's knees started to buckle, she started to feel faint from the adrenaline and passion flowing through her body. Draco grabbed hold of her waist just as her knees gave up and Hermione sank into him. She looked up at his silvery-grey eyes which were clouded over with passion and he looked down into her chocolate eyes that were no longer firey and bright from anger, they were firey and bright from the passion she was feeling. A mutual understanding was passed from that look.

From that single look, Hermione knew that Draco was not the evil death eater she thought he was. He was the man who rebelled against his father to gain his own life. He was the man who didn't join the leagues of Voldemort's supporters because deep down he knew what they were doing was wrong. He was the man that at that very moment awakened feelings inside her that she didn't know she had.

From that one look, Draco knew that Hermione was not the worthless, lowly Mudblood he thought she was. She was the beautiful, intelligent woman who believed in doing the right thing and was always ready to support a just cause. She was the woman who faced danger and overcame danger for the lives of her friends. She was the woman who made him feel at that very moment, that everything he had suffered this year because of his father, was worth it.

Draco slowly leaned forward and softly placed his mouth on Hermione's soft lips. He gently kissed her waiting for some kind of reaction. He got it. Hermione apprehensively kissed him back.

Both Hermione and Draco fell onto the couch behind them. Both of them exploring with their mouths. Hermione's hands were tangled in Draco's hair, pulling him closer to her. Draco hands were slowly unbuttoning Hermione's blouse.

The firey goddes became impatient with the efforts her pet dragon was implementing on her clothes. She quickly unbuttoned the rest of her her blouse and slipped it off. Next she unzipped her skirt and kicked it down her legs.

The beauty was now laying there, in only her purple cotton underwear. Draco looked down at his most cherished prize. His passion increased when he saw how beautiful she was. Under her school uniform lay a soft curvy body that to Draco, was perfect.

He kissed her more urgently. Hermione returned his kiss with want of her own. Draco's kisses made their way down Hermione's neck. He bit down lightly on her pulse point and blew cold air at the now sensitive skin. Hermione shivered and Draco smiled. He kissed her collar bone and behind her ear. He gradually made his was down to the swell of her breasts. Draco kissed Hermione there and once again was rewarded with a shiver.

Hermione was raking her nails down Draco's back. The long red sratches stood out against he's pale white skin. She was enjoying Draco's ministrations to her body immensly. A soft moan escaped her and Draco again smiled.

Draco's actions travelled down Hermione's body and almost reached the part Draco wanted so badly. But before he could reach it, Hermione flipped over. Now Draco was underneath and she was in charge.

Hermione kissed Draco then made her way down his body. She could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach. The dragon was surprised that the meek Hermione was doing this to him. Never had he thought that the responsible Head Girl was this amazing.

Draco reached up and unclasped Hermione's bra. She slipped it off her shoulders and sat up bare chested in front of her Draco. _She's perfect _thought Draco. Hermione bent forward and secured Draco's lips in a kiss, while her hands continued moving.

Her hands reached their destination. Hermione grabbed the waistband of Draco's shorts and pulled down. Draco raised his hips to assist Hermione in removing his wet and now uncomfortable swimming trunks. As she was occupied with this, Draco reached forward to grasp Hermiones purple cotton underwear. Hermione looked at Draco, a silent agreement was met and Draco tore her underwear. The rip echoing in the empty room.

The two newly naked beauties gazed at each other's bodies. In their eyes, the other was perfect.

Draco rolled around so Hermione was underneath him. He looked up and met her eyes, she nodded. With one swift movement Draco entered Hermione. His lips swallowed her cries of ecstasy. Hermione's legs wound around Draco's waist and together they found a rhythm to suite them.

The building heat in Hermione's stomach started spreading and she knew she was close. She could feel Draco was near too, for he started to move faster. Draco's name was on Hermione's lips when she came. Soon after, Draco reached his release, her name on his lips. He pulled Hermione to him and lay down on his side. Both exhuasted from their activities, they started to fall asleep. Draco still half awake, pulled his now dry towel over them and followed Hermione to the land of dreams.

For one night patrol duty was forgotten.

In the morning Draco and Hermione awoke in each others arms. Smiles on her faces and love in their hearts. They were married shortly after graduating from Hogwarts and have been married for 10 years now. They were blessed with two wonderful children.

Their friends came to accept their love and now barely remember the hate that both used to feel for each other. But the two in love still remember.

As the couple sat on their varandah, together with their friends and family, the brown haired witch turned to her silver haired husband. "How is it that we went from passionately hating each other, to passionately loving each other?" she asked. "Simple my dear," came the reply, "you couldn't get enough of my body." At the sound of a sharp slap and a loud ouch, laughter rang out onto the grounds of Malfoy manor.


End file.
